Class Trials/Danganronpa 1
Class Trials are the final act of each chapter in Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc. The students debate amongst themselves, using evidence collected during the investigation phase, to determine the culprit in each chapter. The debate takes place in a courtroom setting, and consists of several debate phases and minigames. The trial ends when the culprit - known as the "Blackened" - is uncovered, and ultimately executed. This page serves as an overview and guide to Class Trials in Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc. See the Class Trials main page for a more general overview of Class Trials throughout all Danganronpa games. __notoc__ Minigames Non-Stop Debate Over the course of the trial, Makoto must participate in several Nonstop Debate phases. Within these debates, the students will argue amongst themselves in a series of statements. Certain phrases will be highlighted in orange; these phrases are called weak points. Truth Bullets are used during Class Trials to fire evidence at the weak points in students' arguments. If the correct Truth Bullet is selected and fired at a weak point using the crosshair, it either shows the contradiction in their statement or proves its veracity. In later stages, additional Truth Bullets can be "absorbed" from students' arguments and used at a different point within the same debate. Text called "White Noise" will also appear on the screen during Non-Stop Debates, moving around the screen and making it harder to hit weak points. White Noise can be removed from the screen by shooting it. Successfully shooting white noise will add seconds onto the time limit, but accidentally hitting White Noise with Truth Bullets while aiming at a Weak Point will decrease the time limit. Hangman's Gambit In Hangman's Gambit, the player travels into Makoto's mind to complete a game of hangman. Shooting the correct letters to form a word will reveal a vital clue in the trial. Shooting the incorrect letters will result in a penalty. Closing Argument Each Class Trial ends with the Closing Argument minigame, in which the events of the murder are pieced together in a -style comic. The comic is built up by selecting frames from a pool below the comic, some of which are incorrect. When the whole comic is completed, an version of the comic is played, narrated by Makoto and culminating in the reveal of the culprit. Bullet Time Battle Bullet Time Battle is a rhythm-based minigame in which Makoto has to negate a student's assertions. Statements from the student appear in word-bubbles in front of them, which must be destroyed using bullets that are gained by staying on rhythm. When the student's influence gauge is depleted the correct Truth Bullet must be selected and fired at a final weak point. Chapter 1 • Chapter 1 • Chapter 2 • Chapter 3 • Chapter 4 • Chapter 5 • Chapter 6 • Skills • • Minigame Solutions • Closing Argument • Execution • ---- Phases & Minigame Solutions Closing Argument . From what we can tell, Sayaka invited that person there intending to kill them. She attacked them with the knife she'd taken from the kitchen earlier... ...but then something happened that she wasn't prepared for. They grabbed the I'd put in my room, and fought back. During the struggle, a strike from the sword ... And that's when she lost her grip on the kitchen knife. Finding herself cornered, Sayaka panicked and ran into the . The killer went after her, but couldn't get the bathroom door open. What they didn't know was that my bathroom door , and there was a trick to opening it. Sayaka knew about that because I'd told her, but of course the killer had no way of knowing. So instead, the killer forced the door open, took the kitchen knife... ...and stabbed Sayaka. But with what strength she had remaining, Sayaka left a ... To keep the killer from noticing, she wrote it on ... And with that, all her strength was gone. With Sayaka dead, the killer quickly began destroying the evidence. First, they took off their , which was covered in their victim's blood. Then they took the in my room and cleaned up the entire area. They wanted to make sure they got rid of any trace they'd ever been there... Afterwards, the killer headed to the to destroy their bloody shirt. They tried to burn the shirt using the there. But the trash room was blocked off by an especially sturdy gate, preventing access to the incinerator. So they came up with a plan to use Hiro's , which he'd left in the laundry room. The killer managed to through the gap in the gate and hit the incinerator's switch. For any normal person, that'd be an impossible throw, but the killer had the confidence to take a shot. And that's because the killer... was the . The crystal ball, thrown with absolute precision, hit the switch on the incinerator... which then quickly roared to life. Having destroyed the final piece of evidence, they left the area with, I imagine, a sigh of relief. But there was one thing they missed... they'd thrown into the fire burnt away and fell out of the incinerator. The killer didn't notice this, and so left behind a piece of indisputable evidence. Isn't that right... !? }} Execution Chapter 2 • Chapter 1 • Chapter 2 • Chapter 3 • Chapter 4 • Chapter 5 • Chapter 6 • Skills • • Minigame Solutions • Closing Argument • Bullet Time Battle • Execution • ---- Phases & Minigame Solutions Closing Argument , correct? At the time, she was apparently stuffing something into a . That "something" was a . You can confirm this, right Celeste? With bag in hand, Chihiro headed out, even though it was officially nighttime. She made her way to the locker room. Specifically, the . But how could the , who was apparently a girl, access the boys locker room? Simple. Because "she" was really a . Which is why he was able to use his own to gain entrance to the boys locker room. Once inside, he met with someone there. And the he met was the one who ! It seems likely that the killer grabbed the nearby , approached the unsuspecting Chihiro... ...and attacked him. And that's where the on the and carpeting in the boys locker room came from. It was likely in the heat of the moment. The body was arranged, but the murder itself felt unplanned. Which is why the killer hurried to try and . First, pulling up the bloodstained carpet... ...then removing the bloody poster... ...and finally carrying the corpse into the . A girl's handbook was necessary to get into the locker room, of course... But this alone doesn't prove that the killer was necessarily a girl. After all, and handbooks had been placed in the main hall. Using one of those, without much problem. And that's exactly how the killer did it. With the carpet and the poster they'd brought with them, they ... They changed the layout of the boys and girls locker room, in what you might call...a ! That could have been the end of things, but no... Byakuya discovered the body and decided to...intervene in the situation, making things even more complicated. So, after stumbling on the crime scene... ...he went and grabbed the from the library, and then *he* . ...He used the cord to Chihiro's lifeless body. Then, using the victim's own blood, he left a there at the scene of the crime. He wanted to create the illusion that for the slaughter. And around the same time that Byakuya was putting together this facade... ...the killer, having already disposed of Chihiro's bag and other belongings, arrived at the . There, they planned to destroy the last piece of evidence...Chihiro's handbook. And just as the killer expected, the was enough to ruin the electronic gadget. Somehow, the killer knew that the handbook couldn't stand up to the . And the reason they knew that is because the sauna had already wrecked their own handbook! ...And that's how it all played out. Isn't that right, !? }} Bullet Time Battle Execution Chapter 3 • Chapter 1 • Chapter 2 • Chapter 3 • Chapter 4 • Chapter 5 • Chapter 6 • Skills • • Minigame Solutions • Closing Argument • Execution • ---- Phases & Minigame Solutions Closing Argument . With an , the killer was able to execute a number of otherwise impossible schemes. First, they convinced someone to meet them in the last night at . That "someone" they met with was . The murderous duo intended to pass Hiro off as the prime suspect. So when they met up with him... They drugged him, knocked him out, and stuffed him into the . Next, Hifumi positioned himself to make it look like Robo Justice was attacking him... ...while the killer of the "assault." They did all this just to create evidence that would put the suspicion on Hiro. When they were done with him, they shoved him, still unconscious, into the pool room locker. And then finally, at 6 a.m., they moved into the "murder" phase of their plan. They called to the . And that's where Hifumi killed him, making it the scene of the first murder. The murder weapon was " ," which was left there in the equipment room. The reason hammer number 4 was used was to create confusion about the order of the crimes. So, next they falsified two more assault incidents. For these attacks, the killers pretended to be the victims, to solidify Robo Justice as the suspect... The first fake incident was the . There, the killers wanted us to see and the they'd taken. They wanted to make sure we bought the "surprise attack" story. The second fake incident was the . This time, they planted and to sell us that story. With these two incidents, the killers were able to create a certain preconception in our minds... That the suspect was increasing the size of the hammers and attacking people in order as they did. We fell right into their trap and started looking for the suspect based on that, but... ..while we did that, we left Hifumi alone in the . This was exactly what Hifumi was hoping for. He took a from the refrigerator and ... ...and turned the room into a crime scene, in which he himself had apparently been brutally murdered. He let out a scream to draw us back, and when we returned, that's what we found. Meanwhile, the other group that had been out searching found Taka's body at the same time. So when we heard the , we naturally assumed it was for Hifumi. We left the nurse's office, and Hifumi once again took advantage of the situation. He simply got up and made his escape... When we learned his body had disappeared, we all rushed back to the nurse's office. And once again, Hifumi had the chance he was waiting for. This time, he snuck into the equipment room... He wrapped Taka's body in a and used the to move it all the way down to the . That explains how . But even Hifumi didn't know what the true killer had in mind for their final act... Their plan all along was to and get rid of the one person who could betray them. And they did it using . That should cover everything that happened in this case. And the villain behind it all is... ! Sorry, you lose! }} Execution Chapter 4 • Chapter 1 • Chapter 2 • Chapter 3 • Chapter 4 • Chapter 5 • Chapter 6 • Skills • • Minigame Solutions • Closing Argument • Execution • ---- Phases & Minigame Solutions Closing Argument . But one of them headed out a bit earlier than the others-- . She got there one step ahead of everyone else and looked around for a good hiding spot. And she found it. She crawled into the to get out of sight. Then, from inside the locker, she saw Sakura enter the room. Next to arrive was . When he got there, he mistakenly thought Sakura was going to try to kill him, so he panicked. Without thinking, he grabbed a nearby and attacked Sakura with it. Thinking he killed her, he hastily began . He took a from the table, and forged a from Sakura. To that end, he wrote down a name... ... By writing her name, he was hoping to pin the murder on her. But of course Toko had witnessed the whole thing. So as soon as the coast was clear... ...she jumped out of the locker and hid the magazine on the shelf with all the others. But in her rush she made one little mistake... She put the magazine back . Soon after, she watched as Sakura slowly opened her eyes... She also saw the blood dripping off Sakura's head, and fainted. This caused her personality to switch over to . When she woke back up, her second personalty also saw the blood-soaked Sakura... ...and she freaked out. And just like Hiro, she grabbed another and attacked her. This explains why there were on Sakura's head. Assuming Sakura really was dead this time, she set about disposing of the evidence. She gathered up the broken , and the . And that explains how Sakura was attacked twice with the same type of weapon. But even after those two blows, she was still alive... So then, what was Sakura's ? It was the that Sakura herself got from the chem lab. She turned the rec room into a true "locked room" scenario and then drank the deadly mixture. And there, she took her final breath... Later on, the rest of us discovered that her body was in there... We had to smash the door's window to get inside. But someone already knew what had happened, knew that she had committed suicide... And that same someone quietly snatched the from off the ground... ...and while nobody was looking, replaced it with an empty . They did all of this specifically to place suspicion on themselves... ...in an attempt to guide the trial to a false conclusion. And the one who went to all that effort... ...was you, . }} Execution Chapter 5 • Chapter 1 • Chapter 2 • Chapter 3 • Chapter 4 • Chapter 5 • Chapter 6 • Skills • • Minigame Solutions • Closing Argument • Execution • Bad Ending • ---- Phases & Minigame Solutions Execution Bad Ending :Choosing to pursue Kyoko's lie will result in an alternate ending for the game and Class Trial, dubbed the "Bad Ending". This results in Kyoko being executed instead of Makoto, and the Mastermind never being discovered. After the CG scene plays, the player will be returned to the question about the lie. Chapter 6 • Chapter 1 • Chapter 2 • Chapter 3 • Chapter 4 • Chapter 5 • Chapter 6 • Skills • • Minigame Solutions (Former) • Closing Argument • Minigame Solutions (Latter) • Execution • ---- Phases & Minigame Solutions (Former) Closing Argument right after we all arrived here... But that wasn't the real Junko. The girl we saw before us was actually the student, who had taken Junko's place. And that girl's name was . But it wasn't long before she died at the hands of Monokuma. In other words, ... ...Junko Enoshima. Her body was kept in the , which had been converted into a morgue. Until Junko decided to put her body . Junko dragged the body out of the bio lab, using the tarp to carry her to the . She fabricated the murder to try and frame Kyoko, who'd proven to be one big thorn in her side. Meanwhile, she wanted us all to think Mukuro was still alive, and hiding somewhere inside the school. So she put on a and then attacked me. After making sure I'd gotten a good look at the mask, she left the room... Then she put the same mask on . This was all to make us think the person who attacked me and the corpse were ... She wanted us to believe the murder had only recently taken place. Finally, by strapping a to the body, she was able to destroy any remaining evidence. She needed to hide the body's true identity. She had to make sure we didn't find out it was actually the same person we'd met in the beginning. This is the truth behind Mukuro's murder. And the one who carried it all out is the true mastermind, the one controlling Monokuma... The ! }} Phases & Minigame Solutions (Latter) Execution Skill List • Chapter 1 • Chapter 2 • Chapter 3 • Chapter 4 • Chapter 5 • Chapter 6 • Skills • ---- PSP-Only :In the initial release of Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc on the PSP two skills, Observation and Run On, could be unlocked by completing Kyoko Kirigiri and Aoi Asahina's first Free Time Events respectively. However subsequent releases, such as "The Best" of PSP and later ports, removed these skills and had them be unlocked automatically at the start of the game. Due to this they don't appear in said later releases, but do have official NIS America translations within the game's files. Navigation Category:Class Trials